The Dragons LairAn AQ Worlds OneShot
by Pacading
Summary: My Adventure Quest Worlds character fighting the ferocious Red Dragon. My friends in AQ worlds are also included. My first story, ENJOY!


**Dragon's Lair**

The dim candles glowing on the walls of the cave provided me with all the light that I needed to navigate my way through the volcanic tunnels. After I had just decided to give up on the whole endeavor, the tunnel ended abruptly, leading to an abnormally large chanber. As I entered, I noticed that I was on top of a stone staircase, which led down to the cavern floor. At this point, I hesitated, for lying upon the stone surface of the floor was the enourmous Red Dragon that I had ventured so far to encounter. It's crimson scales shined softly in the candlelight. It's huge tail lashed about wildly while he slept, giving me a small preview of the ferocity that I had decided to go up against. Quietly, I drew my weapon.

I had chosen a Runed sword for this battle. The blue shining Runic words carved into the blade lit up the square, stone-based blade. I felt confidant that my weapon would serve me well in this fight.

The armour that I was wearing had been given to me by Artix himself, and looked like his Paladin armor, save for the fact that it was a bright crimson. It would provide all the protection that I would need for the fight that would ensue.

My red cape flowed softly as I descended the stone staircase. As I reached the cave floor, the dragon woke with a start, it's glowing green eyes piercing through the dimly lit room. It got up on it's hind legs, and roared. It was the most horrific yet awe-inspiring sound that I had ever heard.

I clenched my Rune Sword's hilt, and took my stance. It was quiet for about a second, and then I struck. I slashed with all of my strength at the hulking red beast, but despite it's size, it managed to evade my blow. It then retaliated with a strike from it's own claws. I braced myself, preparing for my doom, when out of nowhere, a sword parried the clawed assault.

I stood dazed for a moment, and then looked to see who my Saviour was. It was an assassin holding an impressive looking gold and gray sword. His eyes were covered with a white hood, and he wore a black outfit with silver, moon-like spheres on his shoulder pads, and silver crescent moon shaped pieces of metal located on various areas of the armor. The trademark armor of the Lunaris Sentinel.

Just as I was about to thank him, the dragon shot a scorching inferno from it's gaping mouth. The stranger and I barely had any time to dodge the flames, let alone retaliate. The dragon came at us with his tail, lashing furiously and dangerously. I ducked just in time, and leapt straight at the red behemoth, who had just turned around after attacking with it's tail. I let out a cry of triumph after delivering a critical blow to my scaly adversary. My new friend also came rushing at the beast, stabbing him in the leg. Crippled the dragon attempted to let loose another fireball at us, but was stopped when ice suddenly froze it's mouth shut.

My friend and I turned around to see who had done this, and saw a mage standing atop the staircase clad in a green, flowing robe pointing a mechanical spear right at the dragon. The mage glided down to the cavern floor with her draconian wings that she must have gotten from defeating one of the red dragon's minions. I now had two friends backing me up in my battle.

The assassin readied his blade for another blow, and the mage charged up another round of an ice spell. As for me, I got into my stance, closed my eyes in concentration, and pointed my radiant saber at the gigantic red dragon now snarling in anger. The dragon took flight, and made a rush directly towards me!

I stayed in my stance, my sword still pointed straight at the charging monster, and my eyes still shut. Just as the beast was going to collide with me, the mage blasted it with an hail of icy spires, stopping the dragon cold. While frozen in place, the mage let go a barrage of flaming spheres. Directly after the flames subsided, the assassin slashed the dragon's side with a shadowy force emanating from his blade.

The dragon was now sufficiently stunned. It was then my turn. My eyes shot open, and I assaulted the dragon with all the strength that I had within me with one single slash. The dragon took the hit dead on. After a few seconds of standing stark-still, half of the dragon slid off of the rest of it's body and onto the cavern floor, making a sickening *splat!* sound..

Breathing a sigh of relief, I crumpled to the ground. I awoke in Battleon with Twilly standing over me.

"Twilly has healed you!" the red moglin said. "You're O.K. Now." As he walked away, I sat up. My new friends were looking at me and smiling. They handed me a Phoenix Blade. I sat there in shock with the blade in my lap. I looked up at my new friends, smiled and said "So. What next?"

Author's Note: That is the question! What would you, as the reader like to have me write about? I'll write about my team of characters fighting any boss monster in Lore! Just ask nicely, and leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
